


Immortal and Imperishable

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The soul of man is immortal and imperishable" - Plato<br/>When Merlin first arrives in Camelot, he is certain of the destiny that awaits him: Clearing the throne of the Pendragon dynasty to make way for the Once and Future King. Working with Nimueh and a rebel band of druids, he is sent to infiltrate Camelot, working from the inside to overthrow those that will challenge the rise of Albion. He didn't count on becoming the manservant of the crown prince--or, worst of all, liking him--and,slowly Merlin begins to wonder if the king he has been searching for is a lot closer than anyone believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal and Imperishable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettysailorsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysailorsoldier/gifts).



Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my ACBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^  
  
  
  
Artist: texasfandoodler  
Art Type: Digital Art  
Characters Depicted: Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Anhora, Kilgharrah  
Art Ratings: G - PG-13  
Warnings: none  
  
  
Fanfic Title: Immortal and Imperishable  
Author: prettysailorsoldier  
Pairings: Merlin/Arthur  
Fic Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 154,507k  
Summary: "The soul of man is immortal and imperishable" - Plato  
When Merlin first arrives in Camelot, he is certain of the destiny that awaits him: Clearing the throne of the Pendragon dynasty to make way for the Once and Future King. Working with Nimueh and a rebel band of druids, he is sent to infiltrate Camelot, working from the inside to overthrow those that will challenge the rise of Albion. He didn't count on becoming the manservant of the crown prince--or, worst of all, liking him--and,slowly Merlin begins to wonder if the king he has been searching for is a lot closer than anyone believed.  
  
Story Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2221785/chapters/4873431>  
  
  
  
  
Artists Notes: First off, Thank you[](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile) **aftercamlann** mods for hosting this Big Bang for all of us. I had already been pre-matched twice when I decided to go ahead and claim a 3 rd story during artist claims. Now, I’m soooooo glad I did. The story was wonderful and so art inspiring, and my writer was lovely and fun to work with. It’s always scary to step out and work with someone new, but she made it easy, and I’m so lucky to have been matched with her. She did such an amazing job with her story, and created a beautiful world. It gave me the chance to draw several things I haven’t done before.  I want to thank D for the wonderful opportunity to work with her *hugs* and to also congratulate her on her first dip into the Merlin fandom. What an amazing feat it was for a first fic, I applaud you! I hope the Merlin fandom has more from you to enjoy in the future. *\o/* Also, I want to say thank you to the lovely **adsullatta** for being my art beta and cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you *hugs* ;)  
  
P.s. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who encouraged me to claim, cheered me on, gave me advice, and listened to me flail, whine, panic, and squeeeee through it all. I love you all, mwah!    
  
  
Now on to the art!......  
  
1\. Visiting Merlin in the stocks – Most of my art pieces were dramatic, so I selected this scene to add a bit of humor to all the art drama ^^  
  
  
  
2\. Arthur bargains with Anhora – I love the feel of this piece, and it’s one of my favorites for the story. Drawing Anhora’s robes was harder than I anticipated, even with looking at a good reference photo. Whew, I was glad when they were done XD  
  
  
  
3\. The poisoned chalice - This was always one of my favorite Merlin episodes, so I couldn't resist doing it without Merlin having to be dressed in that crazy feathered hat.  
  
  
  
4\. A gift for Merlin – this piece was an accident. Originally I had made just the pendant as a paragraph divider, but we decided the story was too long to deal with dividers, so I drew Merlin unwrapping the pendant so it could still be used in the story ^^  
  
  
  
5\. The Execution Pyre – I’ve always wanted to try my hand at a pyre scene, so I took this as my opportunity. This piece took me the longest due to all the different things going on, but I was happy with the overall outcome. Poor Merlin *cuddles him* And yes, that burry little knight running is Sir Leon XD  
  
  
  
  
6\. The Lake of Avalon – Ok this seemed like a great finale piece, and I couldn’t resist the chance to try my hand at Kilgharrah, even with looking at pictures of him it took me a bit to get him to look right. For a while he looked so smooth until I worked with some scale brushes that saved me and gave his hide a bit of texture.  
  
  
  
and DONE!!! Thanks for looking \o/


End file.
